The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing a plurality of original images so as to create a final image, which final image is then recorded in a recording medium.
An image processing apparatus having a function for composing a plurality of original images may be considered. In this considered image processing apparatus, a scanner reads a plurality of original images so as to provide corresponding image information. Then, the provided image information is stored in a memory and also indicated on an indicating screen. Then, the image information stored in the memory is processed as a result of the operator specifying contents of the processing using a touch pen. In this operator's specification, the operator appropriately touches the indicating screen with the touch pen so as to make the specification.
Then, as a result of the processing, the processed part of the image information is extracted from the memory so as to again store the extracted part of the image information in another memory. Such a series of operations is executed for the plurality of original images. As a result, the processed and extracted parts of the image information about the plurality of original images are respectively stored in the other memory.
Consequently, the stored image information, which corresponds to a final image such as mentioned above, is then recorded on a recording medium by means of a printer.
However, an image processing apparatus such as mentioned above has drawbacks. That is, an input size according to which an original image is read so as to provide corresponding image information representing the original image in the input size cannot be detected. Further, an output size in which a final image is recorded on a recording medium cannot be detected.
(Hereinafter, the term "size" will be expanded in meaning so that variation in "size" may also mean variation in "shape")
Further, each of various images, which have been read, cannot be indicated on the indicating screen in a manner in which the size of the image is varied so that the image may be indicated on the entire area of the screen. Thus, the processing of the image may not be executed efficiently nor precisely nor well because, for example, the image indicated in the screen is too small in its size on the screen.
Further the following image processing cannot be performed. There may be a case where desired parts are respectively extracted from a plurality of original images, which images respectively have different sizes thereof. Respectively varying the sizes, in desired different scales, of the extracted parts so as to compose the size-varied extracted parts, cannot be executed.